This invention relates generally to the field of shovels and other hand tools, and more particularly, is directed to a shovel of the type which includes an auxiliary, pivotally connected handle.
It is the usual practice when using shovels and similar digging or loading tools to grasp the handle near its rearward end or hand grip with one hand and to grasp an intermediate portion of the handle with the other hand to scoop up and transport a load of snow, dirt or other loose material. In thus using such prior art shovels, the worker must bend over considerably when scooping up the load and sometimes when carrying or disposing of the material. After extended periods of use, these operations become unduly tiring to the worker, especially when the worker is not used to such tasks, for example, when a homeowner must shovel snow to clear his sidewalk or driveway.
Some prior workers in the art have developed auxiliary, secondary handles for use with shovels, for example the auxiliary handle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,056. Such prior attempts have been useful to a degree in reducing the required amount of bending, but have proved deficient in that some designs are too short or cumbersome to permit efficient, erect shoveling. All of the prior art devices of which I am aware have failed to include any type of locking device or detent to permit releasable association of the second handle with the shovel handle when the auxiliary device is not being used.